


Adrenalize me

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bossy Stiles, Bottom Stiles, Delayed Orgasm, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Masterbation, Rough Sex, Throat Fucking, Wall Sex, mate fic, messy sex, past sex infront of a mirror, slight D/s, slut shaming as a kink i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry christmas, Ealdra! Who wanted Alpha Derek and rough sex and bossy bottom Stiles. </p><p>Heh, I hope you like it because it's like, all porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenalize me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ealdra.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ealdra.tumblr.com).



> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Listen to[THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXMfdpjnAHU) as you read, and enjoy! <3**

*******

 

Stiles and Derek had this ... this thing. Sort of, neither of them had exactly labeled it  _per se_ but Stiles is like 90% sure it's a relationship of some sorts.

 

 

 

Well come on! They fuck like they're in (heh) heat or something, and they eat dinner together and watch movies on the sofa. 

 

Speaking of, who knew Derek was a marvel nerd seriously? 

 

But yeah, relationship. Only, not so much in words. Whatever it is though, he likes it. Hell, he loves it. Loves how messy and fast it can be, loves how it can also be slow and sweet. 

 

What he liked best though is when they get back from a fight and Derek is still high on the adrenaline, fangs bared and glinting in the dim light of the loft, eyes glistening as red as the blood over his shirt, snatching out clawed hands to drag him in before he's even really through the door. 

 

Okay so it's probably a  _liiiittle_ bit wrong, how fast Stiles' cock fills with blood, so fast in fact that he gets kinda dizzy and his mouth falls open and totally ready for the rough, biting kiss that Derek always follows with. He's not complaining though, hell no he's not because Alpha Derek fucking Hale is shredding (oh yeah, outright tearing) his clothes from him, claws nicking and catching on his skin, drawing a startled hiss from him as the wolf growls all low and hungry. 

 

Jesus Derek kisses like he's trying to devour him, hot and heavy, fucking his tongue into Stiles' mouth and making his lips tingle with it when he pulls away, pushing his face into Stiles' neck and breathing deep, sucking greedily as strong fingers work over his hipbones, bruise against his skin. Tight and possessive. 

 

It makes his dick twitch, makes him arch up and moan, low and eager. Fisting his fingers into Derek's hair as the wolf sucks marks into his skin, jean clad hips grinding up against Stiles' own bare ones making his whimper with how his swollen, hot flesh pulses against the harsh fabric, the sensation of too much making his vision go funny and his head fall back. 

 

It doesn't stop him pulling back though, back flat against the closed door, grip tight on Derek's hair and nails dragging down the wolfs back as Derek's hand shifts, pushing between them and closes teasingly around his cock, just tight enough for him to fuck into, making a wounded, needy sound of delight. 

 

Jesus fuck, he needs more, wants Derek to push him to his knees and fuck his mouth, fill it with his cum, make him smell like him and mark him up until he can't think about the monster of the week anymore, can't even remember his own damn name. 

 

"Fuck,  get on your knees then you little slut and stop being so damn pushy."

 

He really needs to sort out his mental filter, but for now he's dropping down, shoving at Derek's rocking hips and pawing at his clothes, pushing his tops up and pausing to take a moment to drag his mouth over too warm abs, flicking his tongue over the indent of muscle with a low groan even as his fingers work quickly at the zipper, shoving the jeans and boxers down gracelessly and a little too forceful is Derek's warning snarl is anything to go by. 

 

"Damn Stiles, you're always so fucking eager for me. Always begging for it, mouth all wet and open for my leaking cock, love the way you just get down there for me, behave so damn well."

 

And yeah he preens a little, cooing as he wraps his fingers over the Alpha's throbbing shaft. Eyeing the slightly curved, hard as steel cock before him. Swallowing at how flushed the tip was already, precum dribbling and glistening over the angry looking head of it. 

 

The first lick is tentative, taking that bitter liquid into his mouth with a hitch of his breath, glancing up through his lashes. Dragging his eyes over the flushed, disheveled looking werewolf, might actually swoon a little at the way Derek's stomach jumps and his eyes flash, fists coming up to rest against the door as he pushes his hips forward, cock nudging at Stiles' lips expectantly, drawing a little grin from him. 

 

Oh yeah, he's a slut for it in the way he just drops his jaw, tongue lathering and rolling wetly at the Alpha's dick, pulling him into his throat with two large handfuls of that tight, perky ass. Such a divine thing that damn ass, he likes to squeeze it, knead it under his fingertips as he pushes Derek down into his throat, bobs his head and swallows as best he can. Sounding like a right bitch as he gurgles and whines in appreciation. 

 

Derek knows how he likes it, knows as he smirks down, cocky and dirty. Knows with how he starts snapping his hips forward, fucking raw into his mouth, stretching his lips obscenely wide, heavy and hot on his tongue. He relishes the way Derek sounds like this, heavy pants and dark rumbling sounds, wolf so fucking close Stiles can almost taste him, feel him in the way his throat aches and the way he's pinned like pray to the door. 

 

He mewls in protest when fingers close in his hair, the sharp shoot of pain going right to his own pulsing erection as Derek forces him up, pressing a bruising kiss to his mouth and flips him about, pressing his chest to the wood, cheek pressed flat, hands folded behind him, held there by one tight hand and a hot breath at his neck. 

 

"I'm gonna fuck you until you're screaming for me, you're going to cum on my cock and my cock alone. When I'm done you'll clean my cock up with your pretty little mouth. Understood?"

 

He thinks he sounded like he died but Derek purred, dragged a wet warm tongue over his shoulder and nipped once before the heat vanished from his back and he sagged against the wall, ass flexing with the knowledge that Derek was fetching the lube, probably the bacon flavored one to be honest.  Jesus he loved when Derek did this, made him weak in the knees, throat fucked open and ass slippery and gaping. 

 

He shivered when soft footfalls sounded behind him and the sharp snap of lube echoed about the room. He startled when a cold tube was pressed into one of his hands, blinking back in confusion as Derek stood there, naked. Gloriously, gloriously naked, one hand clenched around his own cock, stroking lazily as he watched, one fang caught on his lips. 

 

"Fuck yourself open for me, slut. Make yourself as wet as you can so I can fuck your little cunt full."

 

He scrambled, outright scrambled, spreading his legs wide, torso slipping a little against the door and reached back, one hand spreading his ass cheeks wide, exposing his tight hole to the Alpha's wolfish gaze. 

 

He drenched his fingers with lube, circled his hole slowly, trembling as it twitched and unfurled under his touch, body opening so easily under him, pushing two fingers in inch by inch, breath damp against the wood. 

 

He probably looked completely filthy like this, fingering his own ass slowly, wetly so that it squelched and shone under the lights and his movements. His skin pink and hair plastered to his forehead, cock stringing precum to the door, mouth swollen and red, eyes hooded and glazed over. 

 

He probably looked like a needy bitch, hell he knows he does. Knows it from that time with the mirror that, fuck - He shoves his fingers deep, faster and harder as his breathing picks up and he arches into it, fucking back onto his own hand grunting Derek's name like a damn mantra. 

 

The bastard is just staring, the sound of cock on skin so fucking good behind him that he knows Derek is tucking on his dick hard and fast, watching as he gets himself sloppy and ready for his wolf. 

 

He's three fingers in and Derek still hasn't moved, hasn't told him to stop, hasn't made a fucking sound and he's had enough. He's Shoving his palms against the door and fucking presenting biting out a sharp - 

 

"Fuck me then you useless asshole!" 

 

-So damn determined to feel that thick, Alpha cock splitting him wide. 

 

It's as good as he remembers, just slightly to much that it burns, makes him cry out as Derek shoves in with one brutal thrust, uses his body to pin Stiles in place, rocked onto his tip toes as Derek waists no time in slamming into him, dragging out tortuously slow before working himself back in in hard, hard grinds. He might actually be screaming, clawing at the door as Derek uses him, abuses his tight ass and bites hard over his neck and shoulder. Snarls into his flesh, dirty things that make his cheeks burn and his throat close in arousal. 

 

"You're so fucking good for me, so damn pretty and tight, love how you clench around my cock like your milking me for it, even your ass wants to eat my cum you dirty little bitch. God you're all mine to aren't you, can smell it on you, in you. Can fucking see it in how you ache for me, just say it. Come on, pup. Say it for me."

 

He whimpers, reaches blindly back to yank at Derek's hair, rocks back into the thrusts as he jerked onto them, cock slapping against his stomach, balls drawing up tight, so tight and so ready to cum. 

 

"I'm yours, I'm all yours, your bitch, your mate, all yours and only fucking yours. I love how you fuck me, love how you taste and how you - fuck, Der'k - love how you feel like you're fucking taking me, I- G- gonna -"

 

He whines, high and startled when Derek's hand closes tightly around his shaft, squeezes sharp and hard and cuts of his orgasm, knocks the wind from him, makes his vision light up and his eyes roll back into his head. 

 

"Fucking beg me to cum, I want to hear it, now. Come on, I'm close and you're doing so well for me. Just this one last thing, then you can make a mess all over your pretty skin for me."

 

He pants, hard, grits his teeth and clenches his ass, pride blooming when Derek curses, hips stuttering and keens, throwing his head back cock pulsing as he wails for it. 

 

"Please! Please let me cum, let me cum, let me fucking feel it, feel how you won me please. I've been so fucking good! Please please, let me -"

 

He cums the minute Derek let's go, feels his toes curl and his muscles lock, almost swallows his damn tongue with the force of it, thinks maybe he stops breathing for a moment. Floats in this little space of pleasure as Derek presses bodily against him and cums in thick, hot spurts deep inside him, drags his claws gratingly through the door and howls at Stiles' ears, hips flush against his red tinged ass.

 

They collapse in a messy, sweaty, cum drying head, his bones feel like jello and he aches like a bitch so, instead of cleaning Derek up like he promised he drags one lazy fingers down and through the mess, dragging it up and sliding it into his mouth with a cheeky, orgasm drunk grin. 

 

"I'll clean up if you say please, big guy."

 

There's a grunt and Derek snuffles over his neck, rubbing over him like a giant, wolfy care bear making him squirm in stifled amusement, the floor cold against his legs.

 

"Mate?"

 

He freezes, flush creeping up his neck, clearing his throat awkwardly as he realizes what he just fucking admitted to. 

 

"Is there a problem with that?"

 

Eh, he might as well play it cool in the last few moments before Derek rips his throat out like a madman, he's too young for this, didn't even get to see  _Egypt_  and all the cool werewolf stuff abroad, oh God he hasn't even tried  _Starbucks_  yet what kind of person is he? 

 

"Not even slightly."

 

His heart stops when Derek kisses, just once, under his ear. Arms tightening about his waist as if he's scared Stiles is going to fucking run. 

 

He relaxes, goes pliant against his bloody mate and grins, dopey and smug. 

 

"Good."

 

He does clean Derek up, in the end. Swallows his cum down and moans, licking and kissing his way over the Alpha's body, rides him sweet and slow, fingers linked together. 

 

It's kind of really gay and lovey dovey and stuff, but then. He likes that too. 


End file.
